Subjects of the Bionic Academy
by purpledolpin05
Summary: If you think living in the Bionic Academy is awesome and cool? Take a look at our subjects and think twice. Sure, we have three Bionic Mentors and all, but when you have an egotistical headmaster, the subjects were swapped!


**Purpledolpin05: Just a short drabble of my assumed version of subjects the Bionic students will be taking in the Bionic Academy, only being parodied by Donald Davenport, well here goes nothing… This is written in the Point Of View of my OC, Tracy. I do not own Lab Rats 2012.**

So, you think being in a Bionic Academy sounds amazing right? You get to train all day of saving lives, well, it is partly and the other part; not.

I'm Tracy Chimokuri, S-55, and this Academy's subjects are utterly unbearable!

I assume you'd ask: What is the worst part of living in a high tech Bionic Academy?

Well, if you put yourself into my shoes and look at all the subjects, you'll get what I mean…

 **English**

 _[It's not much but considered the only lucky subject!]_

 **Psychology- Daven-ology (The study of psychology through the life of Donald Davenport)**

 _[I like the subject and all but is this all necessary?]_

 **Arts (The study of all historic paintings of the Davenport Arts)**

 _[I'm very sure that the original painting is Mona Lisa and Starry Night, and not Daven-Lisa and Starry Donny (renamed to Scar-you-to-life-Donny by me), oh and they will be history someday… (wondering how to burn them at the Halloween cookout)]_

 **Crafting(The study of how to make Daven-Sculptures)**

 _[Seriously? We all have to make sculptures of Mr. Davenport himself?!]_

 **Story Telling/Literature (The drama play of Donald Davenport's successful life)**

 _[It's crazy, that man named himself Employee of the Month of his OWN company…I was expeacting Shakespeare of JK Rowling but this…is crazy.]_

 **History (The study of Donald's life.)**

 _[PLEASE TAKE AWAY THE TEXTBOOKS! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR SWIMSUIT MADE OF MONEY!]_

 **Music (Learning how to sing parody songs of every nursery songs being Donald-fied)**

 _[from Ode to Joy to Ode to Donald Davenport… The Bionic kids like Spin and Bob are already having nightmares. 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' is alright, but once you've seen 'Hush Little Bionics' you'll know what I mean. Here's some info;-]_

 ** _Hush Little Bionics, don't say a word, Donny's gonna buy you a Donny-bird,_**

 _ **If that Donny-bird won't sing, Donny's gonna buy you a Donny-ring** ,_

 _[Okay, I'll stop here for you people to not have nightmares, I just threw up on my notepad which had a Donald Davenport face logo on it.]_

 **Mathematics (Learning about counting)**

 _[Most of the topics are okay, I guess…]_

 **Accounting (Learning about how to manage Mr. Donald Davenport's accounts)**

 _[My LEAST favorite subject! I can't tell the difference between debit and credit! And we have to count that man's money!]_

 **Science (Stories of how stuff is made)**

 _[Examples: How Batteries are Made, okay no one needs to hear that, but I'll be needing a pillow, and the baby versions of Adam, Bree and Chase]_

 **Chinese- Chi-Don-ese [taught by Leo] (Really?!)**

 _[Leo can teach us kids well about Chinese only that Donald Davenport just had to put his name on everything!]_

 **Geography- Daven-graphy (the study of geography only Donny-fied)**

 _[Let's see, we have actual accurate stuff here, only that the name was morphed…]_

 **Creative Writing (writing about fanfictions, AKA BEST SUBJECT EVER!)**

 _[Last week we were assigned to write a story of fairytale version, and of all things, poor old Bob was asked to write a 'Snow White' version, but that boy wrote a little girl named Barbara 'Bobbie' who met a Bionic Prince named Bryan, which is a gender swapped version of him and Bree!]_

 **Cooking (by Douglas Davenport)**

 _[First of all, thank GOD he's teaching! But his recipes are kinda tough]_

 **Survival in the wild (by our mentors)**

 _[If you're an athlete type, go for it; but if you are the non-athlete type, prepare to get killed in the open (not really but only by the Stimulator training). My brother Jones calls it 3D Game Playing.]_

 **Boxing [by Perry the guard]**

 _[She teaches us rough, and scarred Bob deeply, until this day we're still wondering what Perry told Bob…]_

Well, that's the only few subjects on the list…

Oops! Time for Creative Writing. That's all for now! Bye!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: What did you guys think of the subjects on the Academy, does anyone like Tracy? Make sure to fave, follow, review.**

 **Question: Would you rather stay on the Academy or go to a normal school?**


End file.
